No Set Destination
by Ilovebooks1234
Summary: Rex's disappearing at the end of the movie wasn't him disappearing from existence. It was him being slowly taken out from the alternate reality he created and being placed back into his universe, where he belongs. Unfortunately Emmett, believing Rex was going to be gone forever, went and did something stupid. He latched on and was taken along with him. (Full Summary Inside).
1. Here I Go Again

**No Set Destination: Here I Go Again (Whitesnake)**

**Summary: **Rex's disappearing at the end of the movie wasn't him disappearing from existence. It was him being slowly taken out from the alternate reality he created and being placed back into his universe, where he belongs. Unfortunately Emmett, believing Rex was going to be gone forever, went and did something stupid. He latched and hung onto his ultra-cool, bad future-now-alternate self in a poor attempt to keep his Vest Friend from his "doom".

Now Rex, with Emmett in tow, has to embark in an impromptu chase around the galaxy in a big game of "Keep Away" with his own version of the Master Builder Heroes; while also trying to figure out a way back to his ship and crew in order to send his younger self back to his alternate past. Joy.

**Main Cast: **Emmett B., Rex D., Wildstyle, Benny, General Mayhem, Batman, MetalBeard, and Unikitty

**Genre: **Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Family, friendship, Humor, Roadtrip AU, Happy Ending

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**[Raptor Speak]"**

_[Raptor Morse Code] _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lego Movie/Lego Movie: The Second Part. However, this is my own personal fanfic that I am merely using these wonderful characters for. This is mainly for my own enjoyment but I am sharing it so that others may enjoy it as well.

Any possible future OCs used for world building are my own and you must ask permission before using.

This is, indeed, an AU. While I do like to stick to as much canon as possible, I may change some things for the sake of the story; don't hesitate to talk to me if there is any confusion.

Otherwise enjoy!

* * *

ALTERED TIMELINE; UNDAR

"It's over Rex. Emmett's never going to be you"

The words stabbed into the rough explorer like knives, as he slowly sat up to view his past self and his former love. They looked on at him with _compassion._

_Ugh._

There shouldn't be such a thing as compassion for a _monster _like him. He knew what he'd become; a slave to hate and revenge.

"But you could be like him." Lucy took a step forward. No matter how tough Wyldstyle liked to believe herself to be, she was still so _mushy. _"You don't have to be the bad guy."

_Yes he did. _If he wasn't the bad guy, then who was he? Just some nobody. He no longer deserved the right to be "The Special".

"You could join us." Emmett reaches out, speaking his own agreement with the ex-rebel.

" I— I can't…" Rex stood up fully, he could already feel the tingling down his body and into his limbs. The Flux Capacitor had been the only way to keep himself stable within this time period and in control in the event of this very possibility… him failing. It was the reason he'd kept it on his person. Why had he been so _stupid _as to show them it?! _Stinking arrogant prick, he'd become!_

Now… he didn't even know _what _was going to happen to him, only the assumption that he'd probably stop existing.

"What do you mean?" Emmett frowned, thin eyebrows furrowed into worry.

"She came back for ya'. You're never going to turn out like me, which means—" he grunted, the tingles were turning sharper. It felt similar to when one cut off blood circulation. Not fun. "—I'm never going to exist."

"Wait, wait, _no!" _Emmett took a couple steps forward but was halted any further by Lucy.

Rex gave out a strangled laugh as his right arm began disappearing. So, his theory was correct. He was going to truly, well, _die. _Man, were kid's imaginations hardcore or what?

""Look, I told— I knew it! Look, I'm back-to-the-futuring. Totally called it."

"What's "_back-to-the-futuring_"?"

"It's a classic movie older kids get to watch. And now... it's happening to me."

Stupid Finn. What the heck? Killing his best made character yet off? Not cool.

"C'mon, take my hand while you still have a hand to take!" His younger self sounded a little desperate, pulling against the restraining hands of his awesome Very Special Best Friend.

"...That ain't how it works, kid." He'd just wind up taking _both_ his selves with him and that wouldn't be good.

"Rex!"

"It's okay, I'm proud of ya'. You'll grow up to be better than me." And he truly believed that. This Emmett will turn out far greater.

Good for him.

Rex oddly felt calm despite this being his last moments. At least, he _was _feeling calm until the construction worker made what he would later call a _really dumb move._

Emmett, in a rare show of stubbornness, ripped out of Lucy's hold and sprinted at his vest friend. The Special wasn't planning on losing _anybody_ today; not even his rough, bad guy of an older self.

The other two froze in shock and unfortunately regained clarity too late.

Rex, by this time, had already lost both his legs and found that he _really couldn't move._ Like he was a stuck point in the space of reality.

'_Darn it Finn, Bianca… what are you two up to?!' _Rex let out a low growl.

Lucy gave chase but Emmett had already dove for Rex with his best war cry, tackling the adventurer. The construction worker and what was left of his vest friend hit the floor. Hard.

It effectively knocked Rex out cold, as the back of his head had taken most of the impact, but neither Lucy or Emmett noticed in the fight to pry the Special off the now more quickly disappearing raptor trainer.. It was as if whatever force taking away Rex was aware that Emmett has latched on, and before Lucy could fully comprehend they were both just… _gone._

The master builder collapsed onto her knees, staring at her now empty, shaking hands. She stayed in her horrified trance, even when those that she considered her family eventually found and surrounded her.

Questions like "_Where's Emmett and Rex?", "Wyldstyle, are you alright?", _and "_Did we win?" _Surrounded her. They shook her shoulders and tried to snap her back into reality but none of that worked either. She was too focused on the fact that _they were gone. She'd failed._

She'd failed.

Those words made something snap and the last thing she remembered before passing out in silent tears were arms raising her up and moving her away; soft murmurs of comfort and confusion blanketing her as she latched on to whoever held her.

* * *

ORIGINAL TIMELINE; UNDAR

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaaa...aaaa...aaah…?" _

Emmett's throat felt hoarse as he held onto his vest friend with a death grip. Slowly, he opened one eye after another as he sucked in deep breathes. His heart was beating so fast.

_Why had he thought latching onto someone who was disappearing was a good idea?!_

When he finally focused on his surroundings, he found that… they really weren't so gone after all. Huh. Although they weren't in the same place. Instead of being under an oversized dryer or within a rather colorful cavern, they were out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but an overhang rock nearby.

Otherwise, Undar looked exactly the same, except—

"Lucy…?" He winced, his voice cracked from his totally-not-girly screaming earlier. The ex-rebel didn't answer. She wasn't there.

Maybe they really were dead?

"No, no, no. This can't be right. This can't—" Emmett stood up and nearly tripped over Rex's reattached legs. "_Ow,_ what?!"

His eyes widened, just having noticed his vest friend being fully, well, _together_. He also noticed that Rex wasn't conscious.

"Oh no, Rex! Buddy, are you okay?!" The construction worker crawled up and shook his older self lightly. Shoving just a little bit stronger, when he was given no response. "Oh boy…"

What was he gonna do? No Lucy, no Rex, no… _anybody._

Alone.

Wasn't this what he was trying to avoid?

Emmett leaned away from the explorer and sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly. This had already been a _long day_. Had it only been a day? Maybe like a couple, or perhaps even a week. Overall, it had been long and weary.

A double decker couch would be really good about now, too. It would be comfy to lay on, at least. To bad the last one he'd made was on the Rexcelsior…

The construction worker blinked, then jolted in realization. The Rexcelsior! He could get some raptor's to pick them up. Surely Rex had some type of communication device to keep them in touch?

The Special reached for the many, various pockets that made up his older counterpart's vest. Most seemed to include items that Emmett were _sure _were some type of dangerous. From knives to grenades, Rex had them, and all with his favored color scheme.

His nose crinkled. Geez, what did he need those for?! Had he been carrying them the whole time? The man's Master Breaker punch was honestly explosive enough, as was his temper.

Finally, Emmett latched onto what looked like a walkie-talkie. It seemed a little outdated, considering all his other tech, but right now Emmett couldn't care less.

He wasn't nearly as alone as he'd thought!

With a crackle, he managed to bring the communicator to life.

"H-hello? Ripley? Uh, o-other raptor's —oh gosh, I'm sorry about forgetting all your names but I'm _kinda freaking out right now! _Is anybody reading me?" Static was all that could be heard. His grip on the device tightened. "Hello, Emmett here! I-I _really _need some help about now —Rex's hurt! I think it's his head. Kinda, ha, kinda scared to check it… don't want to _mess up _and jostle… anything…"

The Special slowly let his hands, walkie-talkie and all, rest in his lap as he frowned in the distance. Static filled his ears but it went unnoticed as all his recent failures filled his mind. It seemed lately, all he could do was get in the way of everyone else —including his own self!

Ever since they managed to end Lord Business' reign of "perfection" he'd… just gone back to being ignored and set aside like he wasn't good enough. Even his friends had started to not believe that he was capable of truly taking care of himself in Apocalypseburg; they would go so far as to take turns in chaperoning him around. Which he honestly hadn't minded then, considering it meant hanging out with his friends!

It wasn't until he met Rex that he'd begun to see just how much the people he'd begun to view as his family seemed to baby him. Seemed to believe he wasn't "tough" or "strong" enough to do what they did in protecting their home.

He'd felt… so useless when that came to his attention. Which was probably what Rex was going for. Keep Emmett interested in staying with the raptor trainer, where he was "more wanted", than in staying with "those who would just hold him back and keep him weak".

Funny how both parties seemed to want the same thing and proclaiming how "it was best for him", just with different methods.

It seemed they had forgotten that he'd been alone and took care of himself far longer than he'd _known_ any of the others.

Except for Rex. Rex was him. Technically they'd known each other all their lives, right?

The communication device sprung to life, startling the Special into nearly dropping it. Static-filled growls and snarls came out from the speakers, sounding viscous as ever.

"**[Emmett we read you! This is Jack, current Acting-Captain of the Rexcelsior. Did you say the boss is injured? Have you at least checked his vitals?]"**

"Uh, so… funny thing…"

"**[Yes…?]"**

"I _really _don't know what you're saying."

"**[That's wonderful. Look, just sit tight and we'll get a lock on your location. Hopefully it won't take us too long to reach you. Captain Jack out.]"**

The walkie-talkie crackled then fell silent, leaving Emmett to listen only to the slight wind of the desolate planet.

He debated picking it back up and speaking again but figured that he'd gotten his point across; while he didn't understand raptor, he sure knew that they understood english. Rex was constantly having conversations with his scale-y crew.

Man, though, a raptor space crew was _so cool_. Emmett still was a little star-struck on that, despite the whole recent adventure he'd had.

After a few moments, the man sighed. With nothing left to do but wait and watch over his older self, Emmett began to whistle.

He tried his best not to think of how he was beginning to feel heavier.

* * *

ORIGINAL TIMELINE; SYSAPOCALYPSTAR SPACE PORT

Within the walls of the newly made space docking port, a 1980s-something-space-guy was literally floating off the walls in glee. Everything was so fresh and new! And with plenty of spaceships too; there still didn't seem to be enough for the man and there, probably, could never be.

_He just couldn't help it, he LOVED space vessels with an undying passion!_

Which is why the couple of friends that he came with found the excitable astronaut cleaning and shining every vehicle in sight. The pink cat with a unicorn horn and the cyborg space pirate, an odd sight against the uniform lines and colors of the station's decor, were chuckling at their blue-suited pal. It was always so nice to see him so happy; even if he was almost _always _happy.

He was just normally down and, well, _blue_ at this time of the year. Normally they all were. It was the week that finally brought peace from the five year invasion through the uniting of Apocalypsburg and the Systar System.

It was also the week Emmett died.

The thought caused a frown to come upon the sea captain's face, though he didn't allow Unikitty or Benny to take notice. Instead, he turned away and toward the monitors that messages and updates came in for the Space Port's staff. He vaguely recalled being told what it was called but couldn't find it in him at the moment to think about it.

Instead his mind brought up this current week where everyone else would celebrate the union of two people and the peace that followed it. The week that the group of Master Builder friends spent, instead, in mourning for their Special.

At least, that is what they had done the last four years.

Now, they figured it was time to move on. Emmett wouldn't have wanted them to be mopey. So, they weren't going to be any longer. This year they were going to join in on the week long celebrations; celebrating for their people _and _their Special Masterbuilder, who had never once failed to bring joy to their lives when he was alive.

A small red light came to life near one of the keyboards. It blinked in alert at the pirate.

"Ey, Benny… is yonder light 'posed ta do that?"

"Huh?!" The astronaut broke his focus on the _spaceships_ and turned to his friend. "Light? What ligh— OH, that light! The station must have intercepted a message."

Unikitty and Metalbeard shared a look. What did a space port need to "_intercept messages"_?

"Why is your communications station intercepting other people's space conversations?" The cat tilted her head, a confused smile on her face.

"Yes, matey. What be any need, a' our's anymore, of interceptin' messages? We ain't fugitives no more."

Benny had enough sense to feel embarrassed. They were right, of course. It wasn't necessary but…

Old habits were hard to get rid of.

"It's only for safety purposes." He defended, scratching the back of his neck as he slowly floated back to the ground. "And it only catches messages with keywords that I inputted into the system."

He walked over to the monitors and began typing away.

"Like what? Parties and rainbows?!" The cat had stars in her eyes as she skipped over to Benny. The pirate slowly came up right after, still a bit apprehensive.

"No…," Benny, having sat down in one of the chairs, swiveled around to face his friends as they came up to him. He was waiting for the triggered words and message to load, "it's more like things like "bombs", "injuries", and—"

"Emmett?"

"What?" Both the men blinked as the pink princess gazed in shock at the screen.

Benny turned back around at the monitor and Metalbeard leaned over.

KEYWORDS FOUND:

EMMETT

FREAKING OUT

HURT

HEAD

The keywords struck fear into the three and Benny, noticing that the communication was still live, quickly butted in.

They were greeted to frightening snarls of a beast they didn't quite recognize.

"_**[...current Acting-Captain of the Rexcelsior. Did you say the boss is injured? Have you at least checked his vitals?]"**_

"_Uh, so… funny thing…"_

"_**[Yes…?]"**_

"_I really don't know what you're saying."_

There was a lull in the conversation as whatever was growling seemed to stop in shock or realization.

The three Master Builders were beginning to figure that whoever was making the animalistic noises were probably some type of alien species that they hadn't yet met; or else their… _words_ would have been translated by the communications station.

That didn't seem to matter too much to them at the moment, though. Emmett was alive! That was _his voice _speaking clearly within the live transmission.

"_**[That's wonderful. Look, just sit tight and we'll get a lock on your location. Hopefully it won't take us too long to reach you. Captain Jack out.]"**_

And he was in _trouble. _

Their response was immediate in sending out word of what they had discovered to the rest of their friends and making preparations for takeoff.

* * *

ALTERED TIMELINE; THE REXCELSIOR

The bridge was in controlled chaos as the crew of extinct reptiles ran to and fro in tandem to get ready for take off.

Acting-Captain Jack watched them from overhead, awaiting the navigation team behind him in locking coordinates. They were, unfortunately, having a hard time in _finding _Rex's signature.

The raptor swiveled and tilted his head in the direction of Snake Eyes, head of the Navigation team. It seemed the silent reptile was staring down one of his underlings, who was spewing out excuses left and right.

"**[W-we can't get a reading on the boss! It's as if he doesn't **_**exist.**_**]"**

Only a sputtering rumble could be heard from Snake Eyes; scars on his neck were accentuated by the flashing red lights that Rex had insisted on during times of emergency. Something about needed drama?

The raptors really didn't care, save for the fact it made their Alpha happy.

The disfigured predator snapped at his subordinate a couple times before tapping one of his long hunting claws in morse code, like the boss had taught him.

_[Are you telling me that you believe Emmett a_ liar?_]_

"**[No, no! I didn't— I didn't mean that! I'm merely saying—]"**

_[When you call Emmett a liar, you are calling our _Alpha _one too!]_

"**[I'm not—]"**

_[EXCUSES!] _The scarred Navigations Officer snapped again, this time much closer to the poor raptor's neck. Too close.

Captain Jack turned fully and decided it was time to intervene. He whacked the Navigation Lead with his tail; it stung but it got the normally level-headed reptile's attention.

"**[Enough, Snake! I understand that everyone's on edge but there is **_**no **_**reason to treat a brother in such a manner.]"**

_[Yes, Captain. I was out of line, forgive me.]_ The scarred raptor bowed lowly, tail flicking in shame. Without prompting, he turned to his subordinate. _[I apologize, brother. Can you find it in you to excuse my poor behavior?]._

The raptor relaxed, relieved that the tension wasn't near as thick as before.

"**[You're forgiven. We're all not at our best, considering the situation. We should be trying harder…]"**

_[No, I know for a fact you are trying your hardest —I trained you. We are just not searching in the right direction.]_

"**[I agree.]" **Jack nodded. "**[May I make a suggestion?]"**

_[Please.]_

"**[Try our timeline.]"**

"**[...What?]" **The lower ranked raptor blinked. That couldn't be right! What other timeline? They went to the past, didn't they? He should know, he helped bring them there.

He looked between his higher rank in worry when they shared a look.

_[You think that…?]_

"**[No, I know. This is **_**Rex **_**we're talking about, of course he broke it.]"**

If Snake could chuckle properly, he would have. Instead he settled for giving Jack a sharp, toothy grin.

Master Breakers were too much.

_[Obviously, he broke the Flux Capacitor. It does make sense that, since we knew we were going to be altering the past, we'd make a completely new reality.]_

"**[Exactly.]"**

The head of navigation turned to his team.

_[Set course for our Alpha's original time and place. _Make certain _that it is the original timeline!]_

A chorus of roars were his acknowledgement that they would get right on task.

ORIGINAL TIMELINE, A COUPLE HOURS LATER; UNDAR

He couldn't exactly remember just when it became hard to breath and it felt like gravity was crushing him. His throat was dry and his eyelids were heavy.

He had luckily managed to drag Rex and himself near some type of rock overhang, allowing them just that little bit of shelter but… he wasn't certain how much good that would do for them.

It was okay… everything was okay… the raptors were just minutes away.

_Yeah_.

Emmett smacked his lips together, trying his best to swallow, as he slowly succeeded against the violent weather and swiveled his head to look at Rex. His gaze was unfocused, roaming over the explorer's rough features. _His_ rough, older features.

The construction worker's eyes closed shut.

He was getting so tired…

But he needed to stay awake. He— he needed to… needed to take care of his vest friend. The Special's hand found his older self's arm and squeezed with what little strength he had left.

He lost the battle with unconsciousness a mere few moments before a spaceship landed not too far from them.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmm, I wonder who got to them first?

Don't hesitate in writing a comment, whether it be for a loving comment or a concern!

Next chapter, we'll catch up to what's going on with our favorite Altered Timeline's Master Builders. As well as see what's happening within the Rexcelsior and if they manage to reach Rex and Emmett before Original Timeline's Benny, Unikitty, and MetalBeard do.


	2. I'll Be There For You

**Chapter 2**: I'll Be There For You (The Rembrandts)

**Hal: **Due to the events of the movie, it is implied that Rex and the rest essentially created an alternate timeline; seeing as Emmett's friends _saved him_ and basically created a new set of events. Now Rex's time and Emmett's time are parallel timelines. If that makes sense?

I will be considering Rex's version of events as the "Original Timeline" and Emmett's as the "Altered". These beginning chapters will be switching back and forth until eventually settling within the Original Timeline for the majority of the plot; so bare with me, haha.

I'm really glad you're enjoying everything so far, it brings a smile to my face :).

**Guest: **Your wish came true! :D _*When You Wish Upon A Star plays in the distance*_

Special Thanks to **UndeadTech-TS, Alexs-14, Dibonzz, Raikim4never, RiteWrites, yorukakusaku, dragonboi1212, elizaveta2000kuz **for Following and Favoriting my story!

_"Comms System"_

* * *

ORIGINAL TIMELINE; BENNY'S SPACESHUTTLE

The clicks of switches being switched and the taps of buttons being pressed rang through the air as an astronaut, a cyborg pirate, and a vibrating uni-cat got ready for landing at the barren planet the transmission was sent from.

Normally the 1980's-something space guy preferred ships more suited for _speed_ and _pizazz_, but something told him that a ship with more room was necessary for this type of mission; especially since at some point they would be rendezvousing with the rest of their crew after picking up Emmett from certain doom.

"Oh my goodness, we're here! WE'RE HERE!" Stars glittered within Unikitty's eyes as she squealed and tested her chair's safety straps to their limits. "Oh, I can't _wait to hug Emmett! _And then we'll bring him home and shower him in even _MORE HUGS_ and kisses and we'll have a HUGE party and—!"

Now lass, it might be best if ye settled down. It has been a while since we be last seein' young Emmett." The old pirate sighed. "And we've already got an inklin' that he may very well be hurt…"

"Oh… yeah…" The princess ears drooped and a rarely shown frown marred her features.

MetalBeard shared a look with Benny.

"Well, at least we're here now and helping him!" The astronaut floated over the others and landed near the cockpit's sliding doors. "And we should hurry, too. Who knows what condition he's in!"

The three were quick to head out, down the hall, into the docking bay of the ship, and down the now open ramp, only to be blasted back by the _fiercest _of winds they had ever encountered.

"Golly! What was that?!" The cat shook down her misplaced fur as she stood back up, ears pointed back and away from the loud whistling coming from outside.

"That be some terrible storm. Aye, there be someone unhappy up there." The pirate groaned and slowly stood back up.

"Well, unhappy or not, no one and nothing is going to stop me from saving Emmett!" The astronaut was already half way back toward the outside. His boots briefly lit up on the bottom and a mild _thunk _sounded out as Benny added more gravitational weight to them.

"Wait, lad, what do ye think yer doin'? Yonder winds will tear you in half!"

It took the blue spaceman a moment to adjust but his determination won out.

Out he went into the nearly inhospitable land of Undar in search of his long, lost friend. He hunched over defensively at the first volatile gust and his arms raised up in a futile effort to keep the flying sand out of his eyes; if only his helmet came with a visor!

"EMMETT!" He yelled out, though he was certain his voice was merely swallowed up by the bad weather. "EMMETT, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He scanned around the barren area as best he could and took note of some type of rock structure in the distance. Maybe that was a good place to start?

He fought against the wind for every movement as he made his way over. It wasn't until his hand managed to make contact that Benny allowed himself a small rest.

He forced himself to move once again, when the winds began to get harder to resist. He couldn't allow his strength to give out, not until he knew Emmett was safe!

"EMMETT!" He called out again, making his way around the rock. "EMMETT, WE'RE HERE! WE'LL SAVE YOU, JUST— JUST GIVE US A SIGN OF WHERE—"

The astronaut squeezed his eyes shut and tried to cough out the sand that had snuck into his mouth, silently wishing he had traded his broken helmet for a one with a visor.

He leaned his weight against the rocks and made his way around to the other side as quickly as he could. However, the lack of attention for his immediate area caused him to _trip _on something and he bit the dirt.

"_Ow! _What…?" Benny rubbed his now bruised chin and turned his focus onto what tipped him over.

He gasped, then grinned.

Mission Success!

/

"Wait, lad, what do ye think yer doin'? The winds'll tear you in half!" MetalBeard snarled to himself as Benny ignored his words and went on his way. The pirate turned to his small, pink friend. "The boy don't know what he be gettin' himself into. Do ye know of anything in this ship that may help against them terrible winds?"

"H-how should _I _know?!" Unikitty mewled, tail between her legs as she forced her gaze away from the exit.

"Well, ye be livin' with Benny since Emmett's no-longer-unfortunate-demise, now have ye? I could only _assume _ye be the slightest bit knowledgeable in what preparations the young space lad has brought."

"N-nothing." She giggled nervously under the heated glare of her friend. "We… we were in kind of a _hurry_, so we just— picked a ship, alerted the others of what was going on, picked you up, and took off!"

"There's _nothing. _I told ye two to pack necessities for possible contingencies… and you took _nothing."_

"We're _Masterbuilders,_ we work with what's around us!" She defended. "Why didn't _you _bring anything, huh?"

Metalbeard sputtered.

"W-well, I'm a Captain! Captains don't _need _to worry 'bout such things, that's what lackeys are fer." He flinched back when Unikitty jumped up and gasped into his face, the fringes of her fur turning the slightest bit red.

"Did you just call me a lackey—!"

"_Krsht...Benny to Space Cruiser Nexus, repeat, Benny to Space Cruiser Nexus. Pick up Nexus, over...krsht" _

The two Masterbuilders were quick to pounce onto the communications terminal.

"We read you, Benny. Are you safe?!"

"_Krsht… doing just fine, over...krsht"_

"Lad, why do ye keep makin' them _"krsht" _noises? Stop that."

"_Aw, but they sound cool, over."_

"And ye should also stop saying _"over"_. Is that even necessary?"

"_I guess not… but that's not the point! I found Emmett!"_

They cheered.

"How's his head? Is _he _okay?" The princess jumped up and down, the excitement running through her coming out in a more physical sense.

"_Yes _his _head is okay but I'm not too sure about his friend."_

""His friend?"" The other two echoed.

"What're ye talkin' 'bout?"

"_He's unconscious alongside this other really rad-tastic and totally-without-question tough-looking dude, with a gnarly hairdo. Where _does_ he go and get his haircut…?"_

"Keep on topic! Ye said his head was injured, is he bleeding?"

"_No, thankfully. But he might have a concussion."_

"I see. I be guessin' ye won't be able to drag both bodies on deck… so, we'll no doubt have to pick ye up."

"_Afraid so. The good thing is that I'm not too far away from touch down. I'm sending the coordinates now."_

A chime sounded and a blinking light came to life not too far from the comms. One of the many screens within the vehicle automatically bringing up a map and zeroing in on the spaceman's location.

"A'right…" Metalbeard waved his appendages uncertainly over the many… _many_… controls.

"You _do _know how to pilot this...right?" One of her ears flicked and tail wagged jaggedly.

"Er… how hard can it be?"

/

Breathing heavily and lying face down next to Emmett, Benny could suddenly feel the _real _weight of the planet's atmosphere. It was suffocating and almost panic-inducing.

He hoped that the construction worker wasn't here for too long… who knows what kind of trauma this could cause on someone? It was a good thing he had this friend with him too. Having to deal with this alone would have no doubt been worse.

The spaceman began to hum in an attempt to keep his mind on the ever crushing invisible force.

_Where was the shuttle? Surely it wouldn't take this long for them to find the-_

Oh, no, there they were.

Benny turned his head to the very familiar sound of a space-capable ship and watched as the shuttle shakily made its way to their location.

_Huh_. He slowly blinked.

He honestly hadn't taken into account that they might not have been able to properly fly his ship. The astronaut watched their progress as they successfully, if not haphazardly, managed to land and open the docking bay doors.

"Benny, Emmett!" Unikitty squealed from the entrance of the ship as MetalBeard made his way over. He struggled against the winds but the focus of their downed friends provided a sufficient anchor to reach them.

"Hold onto yer butts, mateys. We be makin' a bumpy trip back over!" Metal prosthetics made heady effort in picking up the three fallen MasterBuilders and worked hard in bringing them back to the ship.

Benny merely groaned, no longer full of the strength he had exonerated earlier in reaching Emmett.

It was a relief when they finally made it into the vehicle and out of the terrible atmosphere of the planet. However, the pirate didn't yet allow himself time to relax. Instead, turning toward the fluffy princess.

"Is there someplace within this craft that I may be able to set our mighty crewmates?"

"Yes! Right over here is the medbay!" She bounced back into the hall and stopped at a specific door.

The pirate hesitated before following.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable for them to be in some type o' living quarters?"

"But that's not where the med-bot is, silly!" She pranced through the opening door.

"Med-bot?! I thought ye and Benny didn't prepare!"

"We didn't. Med-bots come with every Cape Space standard space shuttle."

"...this isn't Master built?"

"A ship created by a MasterBuilder wouldn't have much in terms of medical care or too much of anything else, other than its primary use, let's be honest. For most of your quick builds, on time sensitive missions, would you really _think_ about necessity in the long run or what it would take to merely _get to the place _and worry about everything else later?"

"...I suppose we MasterBuilder types _do_ seem to mostly wing it, the majority of the time." MetalBeard took the time to set down one of his luggage each on the three gurneys that Unikitty seemed to have produced out of nowhere.

"Exactly! Which is why Benny and I decided to bring a more… _sturdy _build. So, I guess you can say that we did prepare for _something_." She was quite pleased with herself at that realization, moving over to a digital pad on the far wall and turning on the med-bot.

The pirate chuckled at her antics, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll give ye that much."

The med-bot, of which had been mercifully quiet for the first couple moments of checking vitals and drawing some blood, turned to the two awake Master Builders.

"Any non-patient personnel, please exit the Medbay. According to Cape Space procedure, all crew fit for duty must not invade the space while patients are present; as it goes against doctor-patient confidentiality and relieves any necessary tension or violence."

MetalBeard bristled.

"How dare ye talk down to a feared pirate Captain! You'll apologize if ye know what's good—"

"Okay!" Unikitty pushed against her big, intimidating friend before realizing that it was a futile effort. She grabbed his claw gently with her muzzle and began to try and lead him to the sliding door instead. "Mmf- We need to meet up wif the others."

"We can't properly sail this ship until Benny awakens from his slumber!"

"But we can get things ready for him!"

The pirate growled and muttered under his breath as he allowed himself to be "dragged" out.

There wasn't much that the two could actually do, as the ship was already running and ready to go. Leading the two to sit down within an awkward and tension-filled silence. They stayed there, silent and unwilling to break the tension in the air, until Benny walked in.

"Benny!" The Princess squealed, prancing over to greet her friend. "You're up!"

"And ye managed ta escape the clutches of tha' accursed mechanical scrap pile." The pirate moodily added, face pinched as if he had tasted something sour.

""Accursed scrap pile"?" The astronaut tilted his head, quirking one corner of his lips up.

"He means that robot doctor you have in the Medbay!"

"Ah, the Medbot_2000. Yeah, it released me. Shall we get going to the rendezvous point?"

"Yes, please!"

"Aye."

The spaceman took his place at the helm and double-checked all systems, taking note how nothing had been outrightly messed with. The other two had most likely been too afraid to harm something, if inaccurately used. Once ensuring that systems were ready, he piloted the ship through the launching sequence and were soon in space. Then he commanded the shuttle into hyperdrive, the environment outside the windshields turning into a variety of pretty colors and swirls.

MetalBeard, himself, turned his focus to different screens and blinking lights, calling out necessary readings and allowing the astronaut to react accordingly. While he wasn't very experienced in piloting a ship of this caliber, he had played second fiddle for Benny long enough to be a good helping hand. They both proved to be a compatible —if odd— team in these matters.

Anxiety and the anticipation of the rendezvous caused Unikitty to squirm in her own seat. Her normally happy expression was threatening to droop and she couldn't keep her gaze from straying to the cockpit's sliding door, toward the direction of the medbay.

"Um…" Her hesitant voice cut into the air like a knife and gained the attention of the others. "How… How's Emmett? And his friend? Did the Med-bot say anything about them?"

Benny, ensuring that the flight course was locked onto the targeted coordinates, swivel led his chair around fully toward the others. He sighed.

"By the time I had been released, the Med-bot had only scanned us and taken their blood samples to add to the database files. While it had told me that I was fit for duty —with only minor scratches—, it had talked about needing to do a few more tests on them before having a full report on their injuries."

"And what, eh... does that mean?" MetalBeard's eyebrows furrowed.

"It means that they are hurt worse than initially thought." Benny crossed his arms and hunched down more into his seat, as if he took the welfare of the medbay patients as a personal slight on himself. "When I _did_ try to get some more info on them, I gleaned that Emmett had some serious bruising on his torso with possible broken ribs—"

They gasped, effectively cutting him off.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN SEAS—"

"—WHO COULD EVER DO SUCH A THING TO—"

"—I'll RIP TO SHREDS WHOEVER BE HURTIN' HIM! I'LL—"

"—THEY'VE MADE ME _VERY __**UNHAPPY**_—"

The spaceman's eyebrows rose up and his eyes widened as he watched his friends rant and rave, seemingly in a blind rage at the thought of poor, sweet Emmett being injured. He ran a hand down his face and readjusted his broken helmet; today had been a long day and he felt like a million pounds of iron was weighing down his shoulders, his eyelids drooping. He blinked a couple times in a futile effort to keep them up.

"Guys… that wasn't all of it." His words were drowned in their chaos. He called out a few more times, his voice getting steadily louder in his determination to regain their attention. This continued until his face was practically red from the blood rushing up in frustration. "HEY, _SHUT UP!"_

His friends flinched and stepped back, as if physically stricken from his outburst. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath. When he successfully calmed himself, he groaned at their wary expressions.

Benny knew it wasn't like him to be so aggressive but today had been reminding him too much of what it had been like to be a fugitive; intercepting a transmission about fellow friends being in trouble and then staging a rescue, giving themselves barely any time to prepare… it hit too close to home.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." They smiled at his words and forgave him immediately. Today was rough on all of them. "But I wasn't finished. It had also discovered some serious bruising on all of their knuckles."

"All of them? They be fightin' somethin' 'fore we found them." MetalBeard rubbed his metal beard in contemplation. "What of his fellow? He be in any better fare?"

"Actually yes. It seemed like he didn't receive nearly as many wounds as Em did; but the Bot _did _recognize a couple signs of a possible concussion. However, I'd feel better if we had a fully fledged report on the matter; for all we know, he might have internal damage more than external."

"Oh…" Unikitty curled up into a ball on the floor and sniffled. "Today we were supposed to try to be _happy_ and _celebrate,_ rather than cry over the loss of Emmett. Then we found out he was alive! But it seems even _worse_ now, somehow. We shouldn't be feeling bad anymore, since he's here. But I want to cry and be _angry._"

Benny frowned and tried his hardest to dredge up his typical spunk and optimism; it wouldn't do to allow his friend to stay suffering like this. He knew of her own troubles to stay as happy and carefree as she wished others to view her as. Of her anger issues and proneness for depression.

"Well… on a happier note. I think that friend of his might actually be his brother. Or maybe a cousin? They look a lot alike." He tilted his head in thought, allowing a small smile to finally grace his face.

"If Emmett has kin, I be certain he would have told us."

"Oh! Unless he didn't know!" Unikitty's eyes found their sparkle again, as she readily accepted the distraction. "What if he never knew he had a brother until meeting him? Maybe the reason we haven't seen any trace of Emmett is because he's been busy having grand adventures with his long lost family!"

The spaceman perked up even more now, his enthusiasm regaining its regular tempo, much to the pirate's chagrin.

"YEAH! And— and maybe they're being chased by some _unspeakable evil_ and that's why Emmett hasn't contacted us. He doesn't want us to get hurt!" Benny continued, getting caught up in the imaginative atmosphere.

The two chortled and made up as many fantastical stories as they could think of. MetalBeard shook his head and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Ye two, are too much."

"Why thank you!" They retorted playfully, not stopping in their shenanigans.

"Yer lucky I like y—" An alert sounded off, interrupting the pirate and making it known that they had reached their destination.

"We're here!" Benny exclaimed, causing Unikitty to cheer. The astronaut zoomed out and made preparations to land. Already through the windshields could he see two other, unique ships that could have only been created by the imagination of Masterbuilders and multiple smaller shapes that could only be the rest of their friends.

The three man crew went back to their posts and expertly set down the shuttle, at a speed only few could manage. Which meant that it wasn't long before they were swarmed with hugs and the comfort of being in the presence of those they considered family.

"Where's Emmett?" Lucy —ever the one to get to the bottom of things— almost couldn't believe her words when she said them. Nor did she believe she'd ever feel anything again, besides pain and sorrow, at the mention of that name.

After hearing the news that her construction worker was alive, it was almost torture to stand by and wait alongside Batman and Mayhem.

"He's in the medbay but he isn't awake yet." Benny smiled

"So he _was _hurt, then" An alien general that they had come to consider one of their own furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "But not too badly I hope?"

The three rescuers hesitated, causing Batman to snort.

"If _I _had been on the rescue team, we wouldn't have had to worry about him being hurt."

MetalBeard snarled and opened his mouth to make a snarky reply back, but before he could, Benny's arm monitor began to beep.

The group held their breath as the astronaut glanced at the alert and brought his arm up to his mouth, holding down a button.

"This is Astronaut Blue speaking."

"_Astronaut Blue, report to medbay immediately. I have compiled a list of injuries and suggestions for recovery_." The monotone voice of the Medbot sounded out, easily heard by the whole group.

Benny took a moment to meet the others' gazes.

"There are no injuries that are fatal, right?"

"_Correct, Astronaut Blue._"

The air of relief that swept through them was palpable.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lucy began her stride into the Space Cape ship. "I want to see the injuries list."

"Hold yer horses, lassy." MetalBeard carefully grabbed her arm. "I must be warnin' ye tha' our Special wasn't alone when we found him."

"The culprit?" Lucy's head snapped up to level a hard stare at the pirate's own.

"We don't know yet, they've been unconscious since before we picked them up." The spaceman added. "They were both lying beside each other, on the barren desert planet they somehow found themselves on."

""Barren desert planet"?" Mayhem tilted her head. "Did you get a name for it?"

"Oh, yeah! One of the super space-y screens said it was Undar of the Dryar System." Unikitty giggled. "There was even a warning that stated it was practically uninhabitable and to not attempt to colonize. It's a good thing we managed to catch onto Emmett's message, cause who knew how long they would be there?"

"Or what it'd do for their mental health." Batman grunted, crossing his arms. "Not that I'd know what _mental instability _is like. I'm, like, impervious to its effects."

"_Suuuuuuuure, _ye are." MetalBeard gibed, planning to get his revenge from the superhero's earlier slight in the form of obnoxious teasing.

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Then why do ye wear a mask of the very animal ye have a fear of? Is that not an _effect of mental instability?_"

This time Batman's response was cut off by Benny's comm-alert. However, this time the Med-bot did not wait for the astronaut to pick up.

"_Astronaut Blue, Patient Emmett Brickowski has woken up._"

"We're on our way." Benny motioned for the others to follow him

* * *

**A/N: **And here is Chapter two of NSD!

Hope you guys don't feel to mad about my not fitting in any of the Altered Timeline, like I said I would; It didn't seem to fit in this one. We'll definitely be seeing them next chapter, however.

**Optional Questions:**

**1.** How did you like the chapter? Is there any part of this chapter or chapter 1 you've thoroughly enjoyed? Let me know!

**2.** Who's your favorite LEGO character? They don't have to be from the movies. Any Lego you were attached to growing up?


End file.
